


Ritual of Summoning

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Ritual [Series] [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Succubus, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Lucy and Haiku attempt to summon a demon for their own needs. Made from a prompt picture





	Ritual of Summoning

Lori Loud looked up from the depths of her phone to stare at the two pre-teens walking through her living room as if there wasn’t a single care in the world, seemingly ignorant of the fact that they were both shrouded in cheap black Halloween cloaks. Cloudy blue irises adeptly took in the fact that both girls had donned an unusual amount of makeup than usual and a curious inkling began to gnaw at the back of her mind, as the usually stoic sibling was showing an unusual amount of nervousness than was normal. Her hands were kept underneath the cloak and though it was being gripped tightly closed, Lori could still make out the fact that there was something big and bulky underneath its pitch black folds. The senior rolled her eyes and attempted to go back to the chat with her short-distance boyfriend, but couldn’t deny the genetic urge to poke at her younger sister, swiping a quick ‘ _ BRB, little sisters are being weird _ ’ and a few emojis to accentuate her point before pocketing her phone within the plush depths of her light Cs and moving to catch up with the two girls.

“Are you sure that this will work?” She caught the cool neutral tone of her baby sister’s voice from the middle of the staircase, not wanting to move in case one of them might become alert to her presence. “I’d had some other spells planned for him that might yield better results.” There was a slight creak of the floorboards that let the blonde visualize Lucy’s body leaning back and forth, an odd moment of nervousness for the stoic goth of the Loud House. “Maybe... we should just let him go and try something else?”

The other girl’s voice was much more melodic, tugging at Lori’s ear as she imagined her with just as cold and emotionless an expression as her sister. “You’d let him go, after what was done to secure his.. ‘undivided attention’?” She imagined midnight fingernails moving up and down in mock quotation. “This is the perfect opportunity for the both of us to get exactly what we deserve. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought of doing exactly this to him before now, have you?” Whatever Lucy said next was far too low for Lori’s ears to pick up and the girl moved up another stair in order to peek her head over the corner of the staircase to find out exactly what was going on.

Both girls stood right in front of her bedroom, Lucy’s weird friend standing in just the right spot to block her sibling from seeing unkempt pineapple blonde hair behind her. Lori pushed herself as close to the edge of the stairs as possible without running the risk of disturbing the rickety railing and alerting them to her presence. The taller lolita moved around Lucy’s side as she spoke and Lori silently thanked her sister for putting all of her attention towards following her movements fully.   
  
“You’ve shown me all of the various stories you’ve written, of how you would show him the way into the depths of darkness…” Lori’s brow furrowed as she took in the light shade of crepe that colored Lucy’s face. “Would you really be able to live with yourself, giving up this opportunity because of some lingering sense of morality?” Spider-black hair shook softly and Lucy turned to look towards the elder siblings’ bedroom and Lori found that all the reason she needed to reveal herself to the duo.

“What’re you two losers doing now?” There was part of Lori that enjoyed watching her little sister cringe in fear at the sound of her voice far more than she probably should. The feeling of satisfaction was quickly lost as she took in the looks on their faces; Lucy’s overgrown bangs completely covering her eyes and the taller lolita had either taken lessons from Lucy or taught her how to master a true-neutral expression.

“Ah, Lori Loud…” The taller girl spoke, placing herself to Lucy’s side and lightly curtseying. “We’ve not yet met. I’m Haiku, Lucy’s…”

“Friend?”

“Acquaintance. Friendship is meant for magic and ponies.” Haiku stated, emitting a light chuckle. “Creatures of darkness… we are acquaintances. Nothing more and nothing less.” It sent a slight twinge down Lori’s spine to see just how comfortable the girl was with her relationship.

“Magical. So, what are the two of you doing up here… with our brother?” She didn’t think her baby sister’s face could get any whiter, but the look on her face was utterly priceless.

Lucy wavered for only a moment before taking a step forward, keeping her cloak taut as she stood against her larger sibling. “Lincoln is… he’s only helping us with a special project.”

The blonde in the hallway raised an eyebrow as she tried to gauge her little sister’s reaction as her friend followed suit. “Of course, Lincoln is our most privileged assistant tonight, Ms. Loud.”   
  
“Lori, kid.” The teenager grimaced. “Saying Miss makes me sound old.”

“Of course, Ms. Loud.” If Haiku took notice of the Lori’s grumbling, she didn’t seem to pay it any mind. “You see, Lincoln is helping us with a most sacred ritual. With his help, your precious sibling will allow us to push through the veil of darkness and into the realm of true vampirism.”

A sound snorting filled the hallway, Lori’s body shuddering heavily before she fell to her knees in a fit of violent laughter, falling completely prey as she tumbled onto her backside and rolled onto the ragged carpet. Both girls looked at each other with a mild glance, looking back down to the paralyzed woman and rolling their eyes as best as possible. “You-you’re actually serious, aren’t you? I thou-thought you were-” She struggled to bring herself back under control, burying her rump into the floor as she clutched her sides.

Sangria lips twisted into a smirk as Haiku looked down on the plush-bottomed sibling. “Oh, and just what did you think we were doing?” The wild laughter continued on for a few minutes before Lori’s voice finally died down, curvy body settling into mild twitches before finally finding the strength to pull herself to her feet. “Did you think we were going to hurt him, in any way?”

Lori guffawed, clearing her throat “Oh no, no-no-no. Lucy’s a total psycho but she wouldn’t even hurt a fly. I thought you were gonna-gonna-” Her voice caught in her throat as her train of thought finally came to a stopping point.

“Please, Lori, you let your fears control you.” Haiku gave a mild shake of her head, long raven locks waving lightly in the air. “Your brother is most coveted by the forces of darkness, his light is so…” The girl shuddered and Lori felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of this small nightmare coveting her little brother in such a manner. “Mmm, radiant. How could we not want to ensure his safety and comfort?” She looked up and locked her inky-black depths with Lori’s cool blues, engaging in a contest of wills that Lori quickly found herself not wanting any part of, turning away before she could find herself becoming more invested in whatever the two goths had planned.

“Whatever.” The blonde huffed and pushed her way past the two pre-teens, shoving a hand into her cleavage and producing her phone, immediately swiping it open and pouring her attention into the glowing screen as she walked straight into her shared bedroom. “As long as you two losers aren’t doing something I won’t have to clean up, I don’t care and I don’t  **want** to care.” She groaned and closed the door enough that only a small sliver remained open, the eldest sibling having some courtesy to her roommate taking a nap and holding back the urge to slam the door behind her.

Both girls looked to the bedroom door for a second before turning back to each other and nodding in agreement, Lucy letting loose the breath of fear she had forgotten she was holding. She held out the book she had been hiding underneath the cloak for the duration and exposed the tight corset to her closest friend. The lingerie was just a hair too tight, doing a marvelous job of accenting what little of her chest there was, the slight lack of mobility a perfect exchange for the chance to increase her budding bosoms that one extra point. 

“Do you think that she’ll leave us alone?” Haiku’s hands met hers as she took command of the thick tome and parted her covering enough to reveal just the slightest hint of sangria lingerie underneath. Letting her fingers play along the outside edges of the book, Lucy reached up to pull down the entrance to the attic, letting the rickety set of stairs come crashing down before them and gazing upon it as if it were instead a staircase into blissful damnation. “Don’t worry, I know my sister, Haiku.” There was a hint of smugness buried deep within her monotone. “There’s no way she’ll come within six feet of us now.” She extended a hand in offering and the fellow Wiccan took her invitation to ascend into the dingy abyss. 

* * *

The Louds’ attic always had a certain ambiance to it, whether it was early in the morning or in the dead of night, dust bunnies and cobwebs combining with unwashed windows and cluttered boxes to provide an atmosphere that was perfect for creatures of darkness to perform their misdeeds. Various candles of size and color were placed around the area, small patches of light bringing together an even more haunting setting to their small world. The air was heavy with the scent of lavender and pink grapefruit, a strange and erotic mixture that could pull in a person and hold them prisoner within the confines of aroma. It was a domain fit for no one aside from those whom pledged themselves to darkness and immersed themselves in that world, which made the boy lying in the center of the attic all the more captivating. 

Lincoln Loud lay in the center of a small circle of three, a look of distress in his eyes as his captors approached, the gleam of the candles setting a mood of impending doom for the unwilling participant. He struggled in vain against bonds that would’ve made a gothic sailor proud, tightly-knotted rope holding his limbs tight and true, refusing to give any sort of give as he attempted to wriggle around without losing his balance. Muffled grumblings were the only sound to pierce the haunting atmosphere as he put all his focus on escaping before his crazy sister and crazier friend could do anything permanent to him. Lincoln was so focused on his freedom that he didn’t even notice the two casually walking towards him, only hearing the sounds of his own struggling, the stinging sensation of rope burn beginning to build as he pulled intently at his wrists.

“Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln” The words came in such a melodious tune, the boy instantly feeling his stomach contents drop into his bowels, Haiku’s voice coming into view before the gothic lolita’s body. “Silly boy, you weren’t thinking of leaving before we could begin, were you?” She gave a dark chuckle, the glow of the candles bringing out the pale flush of her skin. “I understand we had to leave you behind because we forgot to bring the spellbook with us,” Haiku looked to the side as her other half pierced the veil of her guise to place the heavy tome on a box of old overgrown outfits her mother refused to get rid of and Lori refused to wear. “But I  **promise** that we’ll make the wait absolutely worthwhile.” She let a slim smile grow along her maw as both girls opened their robes to reveal the gothic lingerie kept hidden for so long.

While Lucy’s black corset accented her naturally porcelain flesh, Haiku’s sangria brasserie made her plump nipples stand out that much more against the purple fabric. Manicured fingernails caressing along tightly constricted bosoms, Lucy’s wry frame shivered in delight as she watched her brother’s eyes following her fingers, motivation building at an ample rate as the quiet girl put on a show for her big brother. Peering in raw lustful delight through a veil of midnight locks, she ran her hands down to her hips, letting her palms press heavily along her sides and showing off the hips she’d inherited. She couldn’t resist giving a light sway from side-to-side, having to clench her thighs together to keep the energy bottled up inside from the way Lincoln’s eyes trailed up and down her body and his Adam’s apple bulged as he took a gulp of repression. “Are you… I mean, do you like it?” Her quiet voice wavered as she took the time to twirl, showing off her backside and how the lace panties hugged her plush tush.

“Are you kidding, Lucy?” Haiku hissed into her ear, soft enough to send erotic chills down Lucy’s spine and loud enough for Lincoln’s ears to catch. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lucy’s silent gasp echoed in Lincoln’s ears as the purple goth squeezed her counterpart’s corseted chest. Her upper-face peeked over Lucy’s shoulder as she manipulated the miniature mammaries and Lincoln couldn’t help but be caught in her gaze, eyes piercing into Lincoln’s soul and seeing exactly what he didn’t want either of them to know. “He  **loves it** .” Her voice hissed and the eldest in the room couldn’t hold back the reflex to scoot backwards, moving once and stopping as he feared what might happen if he left the safety of the light.

“You see, little light” Lucy lingered in front of her brother for only a second more before she reluctantly turned to give her attention to the dark book they’d gathered, Haiku moving forward and putting herself in Lincoln’s face, making sure to keep her feet positioned just outside of the ring of candles protecting the boy from being swallowed by the darkness. “We found a special spell that will give us exactly what we want.” She put a hand forward to caress Lincoln’s cheek, her fingers cold to-the-touch as she lovingly tilted his chin upwards, taking in his facial features. “All it takes is a bright light…” She giggled, pulling him close enough that he could feel the heat of her breath as their mouths were barely an inch apart. “... willingly sacrificed to the darkness.”

Lincoln’s eyes narrowed as he looked deep into Haiku’s colored contacts, swallowing his fear and attempted to speak through the thick strip of duck tape. Haiku couldn’t help but let a touch of her humanity show as she giggled at his attempts, finally granting him the privilege of speech and pulling the sticky tape off his lips with unabashed delight. His lips smacked at the taste of freedom and adhesive, shaking his head out of reflex before looking the captor in her undead eyes. “You know vampires aren’t real, right?” 

The words were soft enough that even Lucy might not have heard them, but more than enough to strike deep into Haiku’s heart of darkness, emotion leaking from the dagger Lincoln had plunged and bled through to her soul. The frown on her lips was raw and angry and for a moment Lincoln felt an overwhelming sensation that his life was in absolute danger. Her fingers on his chin tightened for a brief instant before they relaxed and she regained her neutral composure. “Vampires  **are** real.” She hissed, releasing his face and pulling herself out of the ring of exposure, looking much more composed and at ease as the shadows proudly overtook her body. “You’re free to say what you want, for now, but I can assure you that you’ll have a different opinion before the night ends.” Haiku let a haughty laugh fly loose, moving towards her cohort and looking over her shoulder to where the gothic Loud was reading. “I can barely wait for things to begin, can’t you?” There was no way for him to tell just who the madwoman was speaking to as she purred, tracing a finger along the page that Lucy was practically boring a hole into. “No, nono, in fact I don’t think I can wait another moment to get started. Lucy, I’d so desperately wanted to have started things off myself, but I think that  **you** should be the one to begin the ceremony.” She carefully coaxed the book from Lucy’s hands and into her own, licking her lips at the way Lincoln’s body shivered in fear. “I’ll be more than happy to start the incantation while you make him one with the darkness.”

Lucy’s body shivered with pleasure as she turned to approach her bound big brother, licking her lips as she stepped towards the circle of candles, standing on the balls of her feet as the sibling paced around the ritual spot. Lincoln convulsed impulsively as he watched the smaller girl slowly drop onto her hands and knees, cat-like eyes gazing through a haze of midnight at her prey. Lucy placed a hand over one of the melting candles and gave a lustful giggle, reveling in the way that Lincoln began to squirm in place. 

As much as the white-haired boy wanted to make a break for the exit, everything ounce of his being told him it was a bad idea, knowing that either girl would easily cut him off and he’d be right back in the same position he started in. “Look Lucy, can we just talk about this?” She shook her head alluringly, making sure to dip her body as she moved forward. “If Mom finds out you sacrificed me to whatever demon you girls are worshipping this week, you’re totally going to get grounded forever, so-”

“Oh, don’t be afraid, brother.” Lucy murmured, mint-breath washing over his face as she touched noses with his. “Noone will ever, even notice.” Lincoln’s blood ran cold as a light purr echoed from her throat, the goth girl lunging forward with the speed of a viper as she captured his dry lips with moist blackberries. His eyes widened and reflexes bode him to part his mouth and his sister eagerly took advantage, bringing her arms around Lincoln’s neck and sending shivers through his body as he felt her tongue invading his mouth. Her voice echoed throughout his head as she hummed in pleasure at the opportunity to explore his oral cavity. Haiku’s chanting filled the air, foreign words wrapped within a layer of silky vocals, each other syllable tickling the back of Lincoln’s head. As his sister pressed her weight into his frame, Lucy did her very best to pull as much of her brother’s attention into her lips. 

It felt like she would devour his lips forever, mind swimming in a haze of pink grapefruit as the goth girl finally managed to pull her face away from his, practically peeling her lips off of his and eagerly licking them in blind lust. Taking in a deep breath of air, the girl nuzzled herself against her bound sibling and took in the taste of his fear and confusion, her hands moving to indulge in as much of his body as possible. For being such a quiet girl, Lucy had an unnatural knack for kissing, surprisingly soft lips leaving Lincoln in a daze as her hands began to traverse his midsection. Her fingers easily found haven underneath the cheap cotton of his t-shirt, cold digits partaking of as much of his hot flesh as possible. Minor resistance could only be found within the bindings, unable to pull the shirt completely over his head as Lucy struggled to expose as much of his chest as possible, rubbing as much of her body into his as the two fell over onto the wooden floor.

Lincoln’s body convulsed in surprise as gothic fingertips found their way past the waistband of his pants, chilled fingers grazing over the heated packaged hidden underneath white briefs. The look in Lucy’s eyes told Lincoln that she was completely lost in her own haze of lust, smearing lip gloss along his neck as she multitasked. She made sure to drag her face down his body, kissing and licking as much flesh as possible before reaching her brother’s crotch, doing her best to pull his pants down despite the rope keeping her from truly admiring her prize. “Lucy, please, we-”

  
  


“Doesn’t this feel nice, big brother?” She purred into his waist, happily stroking at him through his undergarments. “This is what it means to indulge in darkness.” Her heated breath fell upon bare skin and she reveled in the way that Lincoln convulsed, smelling him through the musty odor of the room and her own perfume. “I’ve wanted to indulge in your light for so long…” There was a hunger in her tone as she lowered fully, placing her lips fully atop his crotch and pressing so tightly that she could see the imprint of her lip gloss on her brother’s growing member. “Just… let me taste it for a little bit.” Lucy’s voice wavered with need as she slipped his erection past her lips, cooing as the goth took her time in bobbing the head in her mouth. Lincoln’s head was thrown back as electricity coursed through his spine from the sensation, the sound of footsteps approaching completely drowned out by the wet squish of Lucy’s mouth sucking away at her prize.

“I see Lucy is enjoying herself.” Lincoln’s eyes struggled to open, only just realizing the chanting had finally stopped as he looked up at a blurry Haiku standing overhead. “How could she not, such a warm, loving light…” Constant experience at listening to the undertones of Lucy’s speech exposed the slightest hint of jealousy and need in Haiku’s monotone. Her bra had become lost in the short walk over, exposing the girl’s pink areola and nipples thick like pencil erasers. “Now, with darkness swallowing the light whole, light must partake of endless darkness.” The phrasing flew completely over the boy’s head until he saw Haiku bending forwards to slip off her panties, sticky need connecting the fabric to her skin for the barest moment before letting them fall to the floor and kicking them behind her into the shadows. “Taste me, Lincoln and know the taste of darkness.” Haiku’s voice was husky, taking Lincoln’s head in her hands and positioning them both so that she could sit atop his face without resistance. 

The feeling of heat and feminine pheromones washed over his nose like a tidal wave, almost gagging him as the long-haired goth carefully ground her tight pussy over his face. Inexperience forced the boy to take in a sharp breath, filling his lungs with adolescent lust. Some unknown need caused the boy to extend his tongue, running flat over her pussy and making the girl cry out in excitement, letting impulse drive her to push herself into his mouth. Lincoln’s tongue probed at Haiku’s mound and for the slightest moment, she felt a terrible want in having his light all to herself before snapping back to reality and the task at hand. “Give yourself to us…” She husked, attempting to coax his tongue onto a sweet spot. “Give us your li~” Haiku’s voice caught as the boy found her magic button, making her buck forward and lose herself in the moment.

Lincoln was completely overwhelmed, a gothic girl positioned at both ends of his body milking his cock and bathing his tongue in feminine lust, it was almost too much for him to even comprehend. Primal desire had taken over, pushing his thoughts deep down into his psyche so that he could fully indulge in the tongue bath that his little sister was giving him. His cock twitched in Lucy’s mouth and the boy let out a groan of pleasure as he filled her mouth with a fountain of hot seed. Liquid white dribbled from her mouth for the slightest second before Lucy eagerly sucked it back down, gulping Lincoln’s cum with a satisfactory smile and heartily returning to her treasure.

Both girls continued to pleasure themselves at both ends of their captive, unaware of the matted blonde top poking from the entrance of the attic as the three continued into the night. Poorly polished digits hungrily pushed into a thick den of pubic hair, uncaring of how messy they made their tattered overwashed profession, barely able to hold back teasing the dripping folds as the teenager fumed to herself on what to do about the situation. As wrong as it was, it was striking some terrible latent chord in her body and she couldn't bring herself to move. It didn't feel right,  _ 'Not yet' _ she told herself, there needed to be that one perfect moment where she could capitalize and take full control. The eldest Loud reveled in the need to let their indulge until they reached a peak where she could put both sibling and friend under the heel of her boot. 

"It, it is time" Haiku's voice warbled, slightly disoriented by the attention she'd been given, unceremoniously falling off her human vibrator and shakily coming to her feet. "His… His light is exposed, ready to be consumed by darkness." There was no hiding the husk in her tone as she rubbed at her bare crotch, standing beside the other goth girl still indulging in massaging his full erection, gazing lovingly at how his balls seemed to throb underneath Lucy's touch. "Hold him steady, so that I may swallow him whole" She licked her lips in anticipation, ignorant of the annoyed twist on Lucy's mouth. 

"Wait a moment." The short-haired goth looked up in annoyance, her palm clinging to the hilt of Lincoln's shaft as his head rocked lazily in a lustful daze. "I thought I was going to take him first?" 

"I changed my mind." The corner of her lip twisted upwards. "His light is just far too bright to pass up." Haiku licked the bottom of her lip once more. "Besides, I'm certain I can provide a much better vessel for our summon than you."

"That's enough of that." Lori's voice cut off Lucy's growl before I could even start, both girls' heads snapping to look at the elder glaring down at them. "So this is what you were planning?"

Lucy's heart jumped as she looked up at her big sister, hand gripping tight at Lincoln's balls without causing him pain. "Lori! Why are you-?" 

Haiku's reaction was more of alarm, paying closer attention to the fact the woman had invaded their ritual, pushing aside the candles with her feet and ruining their carefully drawn circle. "What are you doing?" She cried in protest. "You're ruining everything!" 

Lori rolled her eyes, easily pushing her little sister aside and taking her bound brother in her arms. "You know what? I'll deal with the both of you later." She slung him over her shoulder and immediately her nose wrinkled, a familiar scent tickling her senses and stirring a strange need within her breast. "I won't tell Mom and Dad about this, so I'll just take Lincoln to my room and make sure he's okay." Her other hand came up to give the dazed boy a light slap on his naked bottom, not even noticing how her hand seemed to linger on his cheek for longer than normal." You two stop being weird for two minutes and have a real sleepover or whatever you goth geeks do."

Both girls watched in dismay as the eldest Loud walked off with their prize in tow, the cold of the attic finally washing over their bodies. "Well, that was a letdown." Lucy sighed and slumped over, head coming to rest in her hands. "We do all the work and Lori walks off with our reward. We didn't even get to finish the ritual."

"Actually, Lucy." Haiku's eyes were narrowed in thought, never leaving the spot where their circle had been broken. "I think we did get close enough… and maybe she really DID walk off with our reward."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of symbolic, I worked on it as I was dropping into depression. Went through 3 other false starts before I finally settled on this one, a whole year later. Really proud of it. Technically there will be 3 parts to this, so if it gets enough interest, I might continue it.


End file.
